


Wilde Clawhauser

by MrAnonArtemis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gay Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnonArtemis/pseuds/MrAnonArtemis
Summary: During a quiet day at the ZPD, Ben is forced to confront his feelings about Nick.
Relationships: Benjamin Clawhauser & Nick Wilde
Kudos: 10





	Wilde Clawhauser

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a commission.

The evening alpenglow dripped over the headquarters of the Zootopia Police Department. Benjamin Clawhauser sat at his usual spot at the reception desk. It had thankfully been an incredibly slow day at ZPD HQ. The cheetah certainly preferred days of this nature. Less action amongst the police at the very least meant there were less crimes being committed throughout the rest of Zootopia.  
Ben had just finished his tenth donut of the evening when he noticed none other than Nick Wilde entering. The large cheetah couldn’t help but let his heart go a little aflutter as the fox approached him with his usual saucy grin. Ben made sure to keep as much of a composure as he could.  
“Evening, Nick!” Ben said with his usual joyful tone. The fox’s face almost seemed to light up a bit in reaction.  
“Clawhauser! My favorite cheetah, what’s happening at the front desk today?” Nick said with his usual swagger.  
Ben shrugged. “Not much. Things seem to be pretty calm in the city today.”  
“Yeah. Carrots and I had a pretty chill day out on patrol.”  
Ben couldn’t help but notice a little bit of a drop in Nick’s demeanor upon the mentioning of his beloved partner Judy Hopps. “Hey Nick, I shouldn’t pry…but is everything alright?”  
Nick’s face instantly brightened up a bit again. Though Ben could tell that it was sort of an act. “Of course! Why do you ask? Is it that black eye I got from that weasel last week? It does have a habit of making me look like I’ve been crying all day.”  
“Oh no! The eye is looking great! You just seemed a little down when you brought up Judy.”  
Nick’s shoulders slumped a little. “Oh, right. Carrots, Hopps, Judy, so many names she has. Ha-ha!” Nick’s forced laugh came to a halt as soon as Ben gave him a more concerned look. “Sorry, didn’t mean to worry you or anything, Clawhauser. There’s nothing serious going on, don’t worry. There won’t be any awkward stares at bowling night or anything. There was just a little bit of a…misunderstanding recently.”  
Ben leaned forward slightly. “Misunderstanding?”  
“Nothing major! Don’t worry yourself too much, Clawhauser. Ha-ha. Let’s just say I thought I was getting certain hints when I really wasn’t.”  
“Hints?” A lightbulb exploded in Ben’s head as he quickly understood what Nick was saying. “Oh! Oh…on…on who’s end?”  
Nick rubbed the back of his head and cleared his throat. “I hate to admit it but…mine. Believe me, I'm more than happy to have Judy as a friend. She’s fantastic.”  
“Yeah. She really is.” Ben agreed with a smile.  
“But…I guess when I started reading too much into some of what she was saying…I began to think about all of my lonely Valentine’s Days and…what I was thinking about Judy. I was actually kinda open to seeing where something like that could go. But…turns out I was just misreading some good old’ Bunnyburrow habits.”  
“Well…that’s a bummer. You two definitely make a great team.”  
“Oh don’t take this as me and Carrots going separate ways as friends or anything. Nah, nah, nah. If anything, it’s a relief that we cleared all of that stuff up. Now we can just return to being chill friends and the best team on the ZPD, if I do say so myself.”  
Ben leaned in and brought his voice down to a whisper. “And a lot of us here would agree on that!”  
“Well all who think that have good heads on their shoulders!” Nick exclaimed with a hearty laugh. Ben gave his own meek laugh to balance it out. “Still…the whole thing with Judy definitely got me thinking about what I see myself doing from here on out. In regards to relationships. Maybe I should start seeing if the right girl…or guy…is really out there.”  
Ben’s entire body seemed to perk up a little. “Oh! Nick…are you-”  
Nick shrugged his shoulders. “Not entirely sure yet. Just figuring out some things. But I’m willing to be a little adventurous.” Nick suddenly looked up at the nearby clock and jolted a bit. “Oh wow! Look at the time! I need to get into the showers and head home. Gotta get to my room before Finnick hoards the rest of the apartment for his date nights. Hope I didn’t bore you too much with all of my bullshit.”  
“Oh not at all!” Ben replied quickly. “I’m always happy to hear about what anyone’s dealing with.”  
“Heh. Maybe you should become a therapist.”  
“Oh, no, no. I think I’m happy right here.”  
“Great! See ya later then, Ben.” Nick gave a little wave before rushing off to the showers.  
Ben quickly found his heart beating abnormally fast. He had never heard Nick call him by his first name before. Hearing Nick Wilde do that was something Ben had never been sure he wanted. But, now that it had happened, he wanted it to happen more and more.  
“Evening, Clawhauser,” said a familiar voice.   
Ben jumped a bit. He turned to see a black bear officer by the name of Michael Ted approaching. “Oh! Evening, Mike,” Ben said with a wide smile. “What’s up?”  
“It’s the end of your shift. I’m here to take over.”  
“Oh! Wow…these days just keep flying by.”  
“Tell me about it. You just have a good night, Clawhauser.”  
“Thanks! You too!” Ben awkwardly shuffled his way out from the reception desk and carefully made his way over to the showers as well.  
Upon entering the male shower room, Ben really took notice to how abandoned the building really was at this time. He hadn’t noticed this before but something about tonight really got him thinking about that. He would at least take the opportunity to have a nice relaxing time in the ZPD showers for a change.  
Ben made a turn into the main locker room before the showers. As expected, it was completely empty. However, one of the showers was being used down the hall a little bit and one of the lockers was left ajar.  
“Right…Nick is still here,” Ben said under his breath as he inspected the locker. Upon passing by the ajar door, Ben was hit with an overwhelming scent he had never encountered before. He instantly recognized the smell as that of Nick instead it was now incredibly more potent. “What…is that?!”  
Following the trail of the scent, Ben opened the door further to be met by Nick’s dirty uniform. A cleaner collection of clothes could be seen hanging in the back but the crumpled-up officer’s uniform was practically bathing in the musk and sweat of a long day’s work. Ben was almost stunned that he never smelled this on Nick normally. That fox must have some of the best deodorant in the city.  
Ben began to reach one of his hands in and stopped. “I…I really shouldn’t do that,” Ben said under his breath. However, his thoughts quickly began to become muddled as he noticed his second head starting to pitch a tall tent in his pants. “Ah…Nick won’t miss…one thing.” Without looking, Ben just grabbed an article of clothing from inside the locker and moved the door back into place. Ben’s face instantly began to blush as soon as he saw that he was now holding onto a pair of briefs. “So…Nick is a briefs man…that’s kinda hot.”  
Ben quickly removed his clothes and put them into his own locker. Grabbing a towel, he made his way into the hall of showers. With the towel and Nick’s briefs in hand, Ben made his way past each shower until he was almost at Nick’s shower. From what he could hear, Nick hadn’t heard him come in at all. Ben’s heart started to race. Being a sneak was actually quite exciting.  
The large cheetah practically skipped into the empty shower next to Nick’s and quickly turned on the shower head. He made sure to stand on the side of the stall while keeping Nick’s briefs dry and held close. From what he could hear, Ben could still surmise that Nick didn’t suspect anything.  
The briefs proved to almost be drug-like to the horny cheetah. Bringing them up to his nose and taking a great whiff, Ben couldn’t but begin touching himself as he soaked in the scent. “Fuck…Nick…you smell so good,” Ben said under his breath as he started to slowly stroke himself. Ben took in several more deep breaths, making sure to perfectly stroke in-sync with his hot breathing. “Oh…Nick…your undies…ah-”  
The shower curtain was suddenly pulled open. Ben completely froze in place. Turning his head to the side, he found himself greeted by none other than a completely naked Nick Wilde. He simply stood in the threshold to the stall, one paw on the curtain and the other on his hip. Ben was surprised to see that Nick was more so giving his signature smirk rather than anything close to disgust or anger.  
“Let me guess, Clawhauser. This is your first time creeping, right?” Nick asked with a slight chuckle in his voice.  
“Uh…these are mine!” Ben quickly lied as he hid the undies behind him.  
Nick raised an eyebrow at the cheetah. “The briefs that are several sizes smaller than you and have my name on them…are yours?”  
Ben looked at the undies in his grasp. Nick’s name was indeed written on them. He was surprised that he hadn’t even noticed this fact earlier. He was even more caught off guard by how adorable it was.  
Ben started to feel a great shame wash over him. “I…uh…I’m sorry and can we never speak of his again?!” Ben tried to make an awkward escape but Nick quickly stopped him.  
“Woah, woah, woah! Slow down, big guy! I’m not mad!”  
Ben found himself freezing up once again. “You…you’re not?”  
Nick waved an arm dismissively. “Nah. Why would I be mad at you?”  
“Because I took your underwear and was sniffing them like a creep next to you in the shower?”  
Nick gave a slight nod. “That would be some good reasons for me to be mad, yeah. But, honestly, I’m not. Because it’s you.”  
Ben looked confused.  
“Because it’s…me?”  
“Yeah! I mean, who could stay mad at you, Clawhauser? Even when you’re creeping in the showers, you’re still undeniably adorable!”  
Ben’s heart skipped a beat. “I…I’m what?!”  
Nick’s eyes darted around for a second until he realized something. “Oh! Sorry! Am I moving through this really fast? I probably am. Not giving you enough time to process everything.” Nick stepped further into the stall, locking him and Ben into an even further space together. “Ben, listen, I’ve seen this happen plenty of times before. Crushes, secret love, awkward work boners. Heck, I just opened my heart to you about all of that outside. So, I can very easily tell that you’re dealing with the same stuff.”  
“You can?!” Ben asked.  
Nick raised an eyebrow. “Ben, you’re literally sniffing my underwear and fapping to it. I think it’s pretty clear what’s going on inside that mind of yours right now.”  
“Oh…right…yeah…I…heh…I guess I’m easy to read now.”  
“So…how long have you had the hots for me, Spots?”  
Ben’s ears twitched a bit. “Spots?”  
Nick shrugged his shoulders. “Figured I give you a nickname. I kinda like doing that with a lot of people I’m close to.”  
Ben’s heart flickered once again. It was doing that a lot tonight. Ben quickly brought himself back from his swirling thoughts enough in order to answer Nick’s question. “Well…I can’t exactly when I started…having the hots for ya. Probably a little while after you joined the ZPD. Just the way you carried yourself. The way you talked to me. Everything about you. It’s…it’s just great.”  
Nick couldn’t help but give a warm smile. “Shucks…you’re gonna make me start creeping on you now.”  
“Heh…Nick…I…I’m sorry for…doing this. Here.” Ben awkwardly stuck his hand forward with Nick’s underwear still held tightly within.  
Nick couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the embarrassed cheetah. “Oh man. You’re too much for me, Spots.” Nick quickly took the undies and tossed them aside. “But I don’t think I’m going to need those for right now.” Nick’s eyes seemed to sparkle brightly within the shower stall as he began to approach Ben.  
“Nick…what are you doing?” Ben asked as he gulped.  
“Well…we’ve opened up to each other about our feelings in a shower stall and we’re completely naked.” Nick suddenly carefully pushed Ben into the wall, the shower water splashing off both of them as they moved. “I’ve seen enough porn to know what happens next.”  
Ben’s heart began to race something fierce. “Nick…I…you…you want to…do…stuff…with me?!”  
Nick winked at Ben. “I told you outside that I’m still figuring myself out and am willing to try new things. And…right now…I think I want to try some new things with you.”  
Ben began to blush something fierce. “Oh…oh my gosh.”  
“Now, hush up and let good old Nick here help you out with this problem of yours.” Nick suddenly took hold of Ben’s still-erect penis. The large cheetah instantly seized up as soon as his genitals fell into the fox’s grasp. “You’ve got a pretty impressive package here, Spots. I’m not gonna lie.”  
Ben looked down at Nick, finding himself smiling a lot wider than he ever had previously. “Wow…uh…thanks, Nick.”  
“I hope you taste as good as you look.”  
“Wait…you mean-OH!” Ben placed his hands over his mouth as he watched Nick suddenly sink down and wrap his maw around Ben’s shaft. The cheetah began to press himself up against the shower wall as Nick took swallowed his entire length. “Oh…oh, Nick!” Ben tried to keep his surprise moans as low as he possibly could.  
The feeling of having Nick bobbing his head up and down his member far exceeded any of the feelings Ben had experienced while sniffing the fox’s briefs earlier. There was truly something amazing about the fox’s mouth and tongue that pulled him into a magnificent period of pleasure. He could feel his prick twitching and vibrating in a way that he had never experienced before. After all the many nights of self-love and flipping through gay porn, having something else work his meat was truly an experience on a completely different level.  
Nick removed his mouth from the cheetah’s dick and continued to paw it off. He licked his lips while looking up at the blushing Ben. “You don’t taste half bad, gotta admit,” he said with a chuckle.  
“Heh…thanks, Nick,” Ben said through his hands.  
“Do you want me to continue?”  
Ben quickly nodded his head. “Uh-huh!”  
“Good…so do I. By the way, you can totally cum in my mouth. No problem, Spots.” Nick then leaned forward and once again wrapped his maw around Ben’s prick.  
“Oh…oh!” Ben continued to give muffled moans as the fox proceeded to orally explore every part of his package. Meanwhile, Nick gave his own pleasured grunts as he began to fap away himself.  
For a long period of time, the two lusty predators fell into a silence dance of grunts, moans, and twitches. Ben made sure to savor every aspect of Nick’s mouth on his penis as much as Nick savored the taste of his secret admirer. This was a whole new adventure for the both of them. One that was quickly reaching an explosive conclusion.  
“Ah…Nick…I…I’m so close,” Ben announced as he pushed himself even further into the wall, spreading his legs apart in order to give Nick’s head more bobbing room at the crotch. Nick looked up at Ben and Ben, somehow sensing it, looked back down to meet his gaze. The two predators lovingly stared at each other through the moving clouds of shower steam. One was ready to see the other cum and the other was ready to see himself cum inside the other. It was a perfect meeting of expectations that was quickly bringing them both to an excellent climax. “Oh…oh, Nick!” Ben reared his head as he felt the final walls break. Nick, feeling a similar exploding pressure, pressed his mouth as hard onto Ben’s cock as possible. The cheetah had managed to completely hilt within the fox’s mouth as both finally came. “Oh, fuck!”  
Ben’s and Nick’s bodies vibrated and twitched against each other as their simultaneous orgasms played their due course. Ben unleashed load after load of hot, salty, loving liquid into the hungry fox’s maw. The fox, meanwhile, aimed his cock about and fired his own salty shots all over the cheetah’s feet. These messes were either completely swallowed with not a drop spared or thoroughly washed away by the quality ZPD shower water.  
Once the final flexes of orgasm had passed, Nick slowly removed his mouth from Ben’s penis. The fox hungrily licked his lips as he stood up. “Damn…that was pretty good,” Nick said with a wide smile.  
Ben lowered his hands, his face still blushing wildly, and nodded. “Yeah…you…you’re amazing, Nick,” Ben said with a shy smile.  
Nick shrugged and placed his hands on his hips. “Yeah…I know.” Nick and Ben shared a friendly laugh together for a few seconds.  
“So…Nick…what now?”  
Nick looked straight into Ben’s eyes as he continued to smile. “Next…I think I’d like to see your place. See where this all goes.” Nick walked right up to Ben and wrapped him in a big hug. Their flaccid penises met in a friendly swat. “See if there’s a round two in our future.”  
“Oh…wow…well I’d love that. All of it,” Ben said as he hugged Nick back.  
“Well then…it’s a date,” Nick quipped as the shower continued to wash them clean.


End file.
